What Will Happen If McDanno(series) WWHIM
by CeceFoy
Summary: What will happen if McDanno is a series of McDanno, it more like humor short fanfics , not long fanfiction. And every people just like the show Five-O! Episode 1 of the series is { Steve,Danno,Broken Elevator } - I own nothing besides the fanfic ideas.


What Will Happen If McDanno(WWHIM) is a humor series of McDanno

Hope you like!

A big thank to my amazing beta reader Marcy!

* * *

_[Episode 1 Steve + Danny + Broken Elevator]_

_**[Steve and Danny were going to visit an old apartment for a suspect, after they arrived and got off the car]**_

"Huh" Danny looked at the old apartment and said.

"What?" Steve asked a little confusingly.

"The suspect lives in eighth floor right?"Danny asked and squinted his eyes.

"Yeah" Steve answered quickly.

"Let's go!" He started to walk to the elevator.

"Oh oh oh wait" Danny yelled out hurriedly.

Steve stopped walking and turned back to face Danny.

"I guess the apartment is older than me, and so is the elevator. It seems horrible, we walk ok?" Danny said worryingly.

"Come on man!" Steve rolled his eyes. "Are you really scared of the elevator? Anyways, I'm going you take the elevator, I don't care if you're coming or not"

_**(Five minutes later, in the elevator)**_

Danny stepped in the elevator, looked mad, helpless and madder.

Steve wasn't in the elevator, just Danny...?

"Steve did you hell fix the elevator?" Danny raised his head and yelled out to the ceiling of elevator.

"No! I can do this much better if you stop yelling at me EVERY three seconds! Can you please shut up?" Steve was on the ceiling of the elevator, he was fixing the elevator by his hands and yelled back at the same time.

"No I can't! Because one smart ass YOU asked me to take the old, horrible elevator and promised me it's OK! But buddy, it's NOT ok at all! I still want to my live my li?fe and I want to see my daughter grow! I don't want to die in such a bad place!" Danny raised his hands and brandished in the air.

"Danny!" Steve stopped and looked at Danny from the ceiling. "You won't die ok? It's just an elevator!" Steve said calmly.

"It's JUST an elevator? Do you know what? It's KILLING us! We will die if we fall, we will die if no one finds us here, and hell we did NOT tell Chin or Kono or Catherine we ARE here!" Danny yelled loudly and a little crazily.

"Buddy... Sometimes I just want to shoot you... Why do you always need to think in such a negative way?" Steve loosed his hands from the elevator's control desk and frowned, like he feel disappointed to Danny.

"Trust me, I'm thinking about shooting YOU! And I'm NOT thinking sadly I just think the things that may happen, I-" Suddenly, the elevator fell about 10 cms. Steve and Danny were frightened, they tried to catch the things that were near them to steady themselves.

But after the elevator fell 10 cms later, it stopped, Danny and Steve were frightened but fine.

Danny dumbfounded for seconds, like he got frozen.

"Danny you ok?" Steve asked worryingly from top of the elevator.

"Am I ok? I told you! I told you it WOULD fall! It was FALLING! It's totally your fault, now please, please just get me the hell off of here!" Danny cried out at first, but then turned into begged.

"Calm down Dan! You're so noisy that I can't concentrate!" Steve yelled to him loudly.

"No hell I can't! I have claustrophobia remember?" Danny shouted out helplessly.

Suddenly, everything stopped, the air became very quiet, and they could only hear their breathing. Steve gazed at Danny worryingly and apologetically.

After few seconds later, Steve spoke "Yes Danny...I'm so sorry buddy" Steve said honestly.

Danny kept mute for seconds, like he was thinking about something, then he sighed. "No you don't need to, now just please help me get out of here" Danny said, calmer than before.

"Well...sure but..."Steve muttered and checked the elevator.

"Please don't tell me we are going to die here" Danny begged nervously and helplessly, squinting his eyes.

"No we won't die Danno, but I need to climb out of here and call for help" Steve said and looked up. The nearest door was about 2 meters, but clearly, it was broken. So Steve needed to climb to the next floor, but he didn't know if the next floor was good or not.

"What? Climb out? No please! Please don't leave me here alone Steve!" Danny yelled, he was really frightened.

"But can you climb out?"

"No what the hell! do you think I am Spider-Man? I can't get out of here. But I don't want to stay here alone" Danny stepped by his left feet while he was talking, and then when he was going to step by his right feet, the elevator fell a little again.

"Aw aw aw aw Danny! Don't move! Please! Stand there!"Steve cried out to him very loudly and hurriedly.

"Yes I know smart ass!" Danny yelled back madly, but Steve and Danny could all hear the fear in the mad tone.

His right feet was still in the air, he looked at Steve helpless.

"What do I do now?"

"OK now...now...take back your right feet slowly-SLOWLY" Steve thought then ordered nervously.

Danny followed his order, took back his feet, nothing happened. They both all heaved a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what Steve? Forget what I said, just get the hell off this elevator and call for help or do anything just get me the hell out of HERE" Danny cried out. He was near the line of limit.

"...Danno keep calm, but I need to tell you that I can't... it seems if one of us move, the elevator will fall"

"Damn it! I hate elevators! I hate old apartments! I hate to get caught in such a bad place! I hate the suspect who live in such a bad place!" Danny yelled like his life was going to end. His breathes became faster and faster.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice suddenly was heard from the top of the elevator, maybe came from 8th or 9th floor.

"Oh my gosh! Help! We are caught in the elevator! And we almost fell down! "Danny yelled with his biggest sound, his face became red because of excitement.

_**[20 minutes later]**_

"Now give me your hands buddy" Chin said to Danny from the celling of the elevator. Danny held Chin's hands tightly. And then Kono and some rescuers pulled them up by ropes. When Danny stepped on the floor of the apartment, he turned round and gave Chin a hug with his all strength.

"I've never be so glad to see you Chin! And I cannot be more happy to see you!" Danny cried out happily.

"Yeah...I'm glad to you too..."Chin said a little embarrassed.

Kono chuckled lightly and said. "You are saying like you were unhappy to see Chin" said Kono.

Danny loosed Chin, said nervously. "No no I mean Chin, I was happy to see you the whole time" Danny explained hurriedly. They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Steve walked to them with a tired but happy eyesight. The rescuers just saved him out because Danny rather die than to stay in the elevator alone.

"What's so funny? That our superseal was caught in elevator with Danny" Kono said with more chuckles.

"OK that's not funny at all, I'll never want to go to an old apartment and take an elevator EVER again. At least, with HIM" Danny pointed at Steve and said with a little loathing tone.

"Dan, you still alive, I saved you" Steve smiled like a mischief.

"You? Hell NO, you left me close to die again and AGAIN. Seriously, who are you? Are you a Death personified? "

"No I'm-"Before Steve finish sentence, Catherine ran to him and hugged him with her biggest strength, Steve moved backward because of the power of collision.

"Oh my god Steve you are fine!" Catherine cried out to Steve, sounded relieved. And she started to kiss Steve passionately, Steve hugged her lightly and kissed her back.

"So do I, thank you sweetheart" Danny muttered melancholy.

Steve heard that while they were kissing, he loosed Catherine from their kisses (but still embraced her). And hugged Danny in his arms too.

"Danno you are the best, you didn't crash in the elevator" He said with a big sunshine smile.

"I'm not going to forgive you without a treat" Danny said coldly and rolled his eyes, he knew what Steve wanted to do.

"Haha, ok Fine, then we go on to have a treat..."He halted, and then looked at Chin. "Did you arrest the suspect?" He asked a little confusingly.

"Well yes, he's so unlucky that he didn't know you are cops, when he wanted to run, it was too late. We can say that he just jumped in to our hands by himself" Chin said with a smile.

"Or we can say he's lucky, I will treat him well." Steve said and winked his eyes, and he put his hands on Catherine's shoulders.

"Let's go to a bar, my treat" Steve said happily.

"Seriously?" Danny asked with doubts.

"Yeah because...I have Catherine's credit card" Steve smiled like mischief, and took a credit card from his T-shirt.

"What?" Catherine cried out surprisingly, took a look at her pocket, and found that Steve really got her cards. "W-how did you...Steve!" Catherine blamed but laughed.

"I'm a magician in fact, not dead personified or superseal"

"Your magic will make me die!"

"Then I'm a Prince"

"What kind of Prince rides tanks?"

"A Prince who is from a great and modern Kingdom. The Kingdom that pays attention to security and speed."

"Ok fine if you are a Prince, then you are rich. Just shut up and treat"

"I said my Kingdom will pay more attention to security and speed, so I'm not rich, I'm very poor, and so will you treat?"

"Hell NO! What speed? You drove my car spend my money to pay gas! You..."

While Danny and Steve was doing childish disputing, Kono whispered to Catherine.

"Wow! I have no other meaning but...Danny and Steve are like a couple" Kono said with a esteem tone.

Catherine sighed. "I know...I've never did such a childish conversation with Steve so far." She took a look at Steve and Danny, they were disputing which Kingdom Steve came from. Steve said far far away Kingdom, a Kingdom with the best security.

"And never yet, I'm wondering if he hit his head in the elevator"

_**Author:Cece**_

_**Beta reader:Marcy.**_

_**Hope you like it :) And I'll write the series anytime :) So follow the series and my account! My H5O Protect now is editing by Marcy! Please favorite and comment if you like, and give Marcy a big hug!**_


End file.
